Your Wish is My Command
by fangthewolf
Summary: Was 'My wish is your Command'    Hetalia fans! Have an OC that you want to pair with a Hetalia character? Want to make it weird and wonderful? You can think of anything and I'll write it! See inside for more detail
1. A note to you all

Yo guys! I thought I'd make this because I'm bored! This is basically a set of one shots that involve your OC's and any character from Hetalia that you want. In other words, I need a pairing and what you want to happen and KAPOW! It shall be done! Sound interesting? I hope so :3 Just fill out the form below and send it to me in a PM and I'll make it ;3

Username:

Description of OC:

OC's name:

OC's country:

What character/s do you want in it:

Any kinks (like bondage or personality kinks):

What do you want to happen (lemon, fluff ect.):

Is it in another setting? (E.g: Vampires, Warewolves...):

Anything else (bits that I've missed or that you want to add):

So there we have it! Have fun~


	2. Chakaragirl15

Hi Guys! Thanks to all who entered! I'm sooo sorry for the wait but I just got a new Beta! Yay! All of my crap should be 100% better now ;3 Thank you Classic Glasses! Remember to review~

* * *

Chakragirl15 - NauEng

Aace Wilson.

He would always remember that name. That was the name of the boy that made him come out of his shell. The boy who helped him come back from his hiding.

The smooth hands playing with the hair on the back of his neck as he kissed him, the small, thin legs wrapped around his waist as he used the wall to help him balance the boy in his arms, the shy, pink tongue slowly dancing with his. Oh he remembered it all too clearly.

The dancing soon turned into a battle for dominance in the younger male's mouth, a battle he won easily, the reward being a search of his mouth and each delicious moan that the boy created. He soon put the boy on a counter top, using his now free hands to unbutton the shirt that was stopping him from roaming the skin underneath. As soon as the piece of clothing was gone he latched onto a nipple, nipping and sucking on it as his hand played with the other one. Loud moans and pants filled the air, small hands clutching onto the side of the counter for support.

Expert hands made short work of the boy's trousers, dropping them and the boxers underneath to the floor. He stared at the erect member with hungry eyes, pumping it with his hand once to see the reaction he would get, groaning slightly at the throaty moan it produced. He **knelt** on the floor to that he was eye level with the head of the shaft. He blew on the tip lightly, enjoying the shivers he got in response, before taking the tip in his mouth. He sucked gently, swirling his tongue around the head and into the slit, taking it in slowly. The boy above him writhed in pleasure, his hips bucking forwards in an attempt to get more friction between the two. He smirked around the member before taking it in whole, sucking harshly as he did, causing the boy to scream and grip his head, coming a few second later.

Arthur grabbed a bottle of lube from the back of the cabinet and spread the contents on his fingers. "Is this going to hurt?" Aace asked quickly. "It will if you don't relax." Arthur replied as he slowly entered one finger into the boy's tight hole.

The finger felt cold inside of him but as it moved it became more warm and enjoyable. Until he entered a second finger causing the boy to gasp in pain. The fingers explored inside until they found their target and as a reward he entered a third finger. Aace was perfectly still during all this. He was afraid that if he would move something would go wrong, you see, he never did this with anyone before. He started moving the second those fingers slammed onto his prostate causing him to groan loudly and attempting to get them to go deeper and hit the place again but before he could the fingers left him. The boy whimpered at the loss of the touch, which made Arthur more excited.

He kissed the boy quickly before undoing his trousers, taking out his dick and placing it at the boy's entrance. With a quick thrust he was sheathed inside a lusty moan ripping out from the back of his throat. He waited for the boy to give him the o.k., a quick nod of the head in this case, before he slowly pulled out then thrust in quickly again causing the boy to moan in pain but as he repeated his actions the moans of pain became those of pleasure.

He chose a quick, harsh pace and kissed the boy in every place he could reach between thrusts: his nose, his cheeks, his chest, his lips. He felt the muscles begin to tighten and rubbed the boy's sides to calm him down. As soon as he did, the thrusts became more rapid as he felt himself near climax. But he knew not to be selfish and pumped the boy's member as fast as he could manage. With a few more pumps and thrusts he came inside the boy, the feeling of being filled causing him to release his load on both of their stomachs.

Heavy panting was the only thing that could be heard in the room before a weak voice broke it with three simple words. "I-I love you…"

He missed the boy, he truly did but, as he watched America running around shouting things about being a hero, he couldn't help but be glad that Aace came first. God help him if America had.


	3. I Wrote This Song For You

Wow O.O Classic Glasses sure is fast XD Enjoy~

* * *

I wrote this song for you – ChilexGermany (Lemon)

"PRUSSIA! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Carmen screamed as she threw another book in Prussia's direction. He laughed and dodged out of the way, blowing another raspberry at her and giving her the bird.

"Nope~ Besides, you can't kill the awesome me!" He laughed again but yelped when an especially big book went too close to his head. "Whoa, watch it Klutsie! You could hurt someone!" He laughed again and ran when she stared to chase him, throwing books simultaneously and shouting as many things that she could think of at him.

Antonio sighed at the two of them as they continued to run around the room. Everyone else had left already, trying to escape the wrath of the Chilean woman and her books of doom. Only he, Carmen, Gilbert and Ludwig were left and the situation was only getting worse.

Eventually Ludwig stood up, crashing his hands on the table, and shouted as loud as he could: "ENOUGH!" the sudden shout startled the Chilean and made her trip over, landing flat on her face as the last few books she had previously held flew in the air and landed randomly around her. Gilbert stopped and pouted at his brother then looked at Antonio and smiled.

"Well, as fun as that was I think it is time to go! Bye!" And with that he dragged the Spaniard out of the room, leaving Ludwig to help her. He sighed and walked over to the fallen woman and helped her up, picking up the books with his other hand. She muttered a small thanks to him and sat down in a hump, crossing her arms and pouting at nothing in particular.

She looked up at him and sighed, looking back down again to play with the hem of her top. "H-hey, Ludwig… I'm attractive, right?" He stuttered at the sudden question and looked away, a deep blush gracing his cheeks. "W-well of course! Y-you are very pretty…"

It was true. Her long black hair and deep black eyes could attract any man. She may have been small and clumsy but, really, it just made her look cuter. She sighed and blushed, looking up at him with an embarrassed look. "W-well, yes, I know that… but… am I attractive enough to, you know…"

oh? Oh. S-she meant it like that? He looked at her again and turned a darker shade of red, his stuttering becoming even worse.

"W-well, y-yes, I-I-I g-g-guess. W-why do you a-ask?" she stared at him sternly for a second before smiling and giggling. "Oh, no reason. I just wanted to know if I was your type. I guess I kind of am then~!"

He flushed even darker. S-she wanted t-to... w-with h-him? As if to prove his thoughts she stood up and slowly made her way over to him, swaying her hips to and fro until she finally stopped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest, looking up at him with a sexual smile. "Well? Am I attractive enough for you or are you going to leave a poor girl hanging?"

OOOOO

Moans filled the air of the big room, the bed creaking now and again from the weight it had on it. The air was hot, but it barely affected the two tangled in the bed covers.

He nipped and sucked at her neck moving down to bite at her collarbone as he used his hands to caress her breasts. Tears of pleasure were streaming down her cheeks, more moans leaving her lips as he moved his head down to her bosoms, flicking his tongue out at the nipple before pulling it into his mouth, sucking gently on it. She arched up into his touch, moans getting louder and louder as he continued his ministrations.

She looked pleadingly at him, wanting him to continue moving, wanting more pleasure, more of him, so much more. He smirked at her and thrust his hip forwards on a particularly hard suck, causing her to scream in pleasure.

He soon let go of her chest and moved his hands on either side of her head, supporting himself up as he begun to find a steady thrusting pace. She thrashed her head around, her legs wrapping around his waist in an attempt to go deeper, muttering words of pleasure and encouragement to the man above her. He moved faster, her legs tightening around his waist as she became close to her tipping point.

He grunted and leaned down, kissing her as he came inside her, the sticky substance already beginning to drip down her thighs. Her eyes grew wide and she moaned loudly into his mouth, her back arching upwards before she collapsed and parted from him, panting loudly.

He pulled out and collapsed beside her, rolling over to face her. He smiled and moved some hair away from her face her face, leaning over to kiss her again before whispering in her ear: "Ich liebe dich" she smiled and curled up into him, whispering back: "Te amo demasiado"


	4. Shiroikage

Next one up!

* * *

Shiroikage – England/Singapore/Spain (Lemon, some violence)

He was confused. Well, no, he knew _exactly_ what was going on so he honestly wasn't confused.

He had to _act_ confused.

It was all a part of some kind of game England and Spain had made up. Apparently, it involved him, pirate costumes, ropes, knives and a bed.

Spain stood in front of him, an angry scowl on his face. "¿Dónde está mi oro, puta?"

Singapore frowned and replied, a confused look on his face. "What gold?"

Spain frowned, a nasty look growing in his green eyes. "_Mi_ oro, idiota. ¿dónde está?"

Singapore frowned and sighed. "I dont know where your freaking gold is, idiot!"

Spain smirked and lifted up his hand, bringing it down hard on the smaller nation's face. Tears welled up slightly in his eyes, a worried look in them as he watched the 'pirate' come closer to him. "tal vez tengo que buscar entonces?" he bent down and touched the boy's chest, feeling around for something he could take as a sign of where his gold was hidden.

He got a shudder from Singapore, nothing else. "no está allí ..." he smirked and moved his hand down lower, on top of the hazel eyed man's erection. "tal vez aquí, entonces?" he rubbed on the spot for a bit before taking off the trousers and dipping his hand into the boxers underneath. "A-ahhhh..."

Spain frowned and growled. "no aquí también ..." just as he was about to continue his search the door behind him flew open, a rather flusterd looking England standing in the doorway.

Spain smiled at him and stood up, leaving Singapore tied to the bed. "Ah, mi amigo, maybe you know where I can find my gold? You hid it in the first place, si?"

England frowned at him and grunted, walking in and closing the door. "I have no idea what yer blabbing on about, Spain. There's no treasure in Singapore!" Spain smiled feraly and pointed at the tied up man on the bed. "I know it is there, mi amigo. I saw you hide it. Now tell me, where is my gold."

England huffed and walked over to Singapore, grabbing a knife from his belt and placing the tip gently on his chest. "There is nothing here. See?" he dragged the tip of the knife down to Singapore's stomach, a thin line of blood left in its wake.

England bent down and licked the blood off of his chest and smirked at Spain. "Still dont believe me?" Spain growled at him and stood on the other side of the younger male, his knife firmly clutched in his hand. "hmmm... maybe it's not up here but what about... down here?"

He cut off Singapore's boxers, releasing the semi-hard member.

He gasped as the cold air blew over his erection, a small shiver going down his spine.

Spain grinned evily before shoving one of his fingers roughly into him entrance.

"I wonder..." He thrust the finger in and out at a fast pace, not letting Singapore get used to the feeling. Small tears begun to fall from tightly clentched eyes as he was taken roughly.

'_And these are only the fingers_...'. Spain soon grew tired of the weak thrusting and flipped him over, grabing his hips and lifting his ass higher.

England smirked at Spain and moved around to the front of Singapore, lifting his head up so that it was level with his crotch.

"You seem so desperate for this gold, Spain... maybe I should help so that you can see that I have NOT hid it here?" Singapore gulped. That was not good.

OOOOO

Eventually, Spain and England stopped (after about five rounds each non-stop) and gave Singapore a break.

He was sprawled out on the bed, limbs sore and backside worse, with cum and a bit of blood dripping down his legs and pooling at the bottom.

Spain sighed and leaned over Singapore, planting a gentel kiss on his forehead. "So, how did you like that, Lionel?" said man smiled wearily, a tired look in his eyes. "O-ok... just w-wish you could g-go lighter on me... basterds..."

England laughed and brushed some hair out of the nation's face. "Well, that's what we were like back then. Bloody times with bloody sex lives. Right, Antonio?" Spain blushed and glared at him, muttering some swears in spanish, causing Lionel to laugh. "O-ok, but next time, I get to top." And with that he fell asleep, missing the worried look England and Spain passed to each other.


	5. XXiMXAPoTaToXx

WARNING: This is fluffly and sweet. I will not take charges to teeth falling out or to people dying of sugar overload. Well, now that's over, ENJOY! (lol Iggy is popular! XD)

* * *

XXiMxAxPoTaToXx – IrelandxEngland

Ireland sighed and twirled her pen in her hands. She had managed to get into a world meeting but nothing had happened. Nothing worth listening to at least. Something about Germany paying off a debt to France? She couldn't remember, but that was probably because she was more focused on her 'brother'.

England sent glares her way every time they looked each other in the eye before sticking his nose in the air and turning his attention back to Germany. She sighed again, putting down the pen and leaning back into the chair slightly.

Seriously, what was he trying to do, burn freaking holes in her head? Eventually, Germany called for a break and everyone rushed from the room. Well, everyone but her and England. She stared at him before twitching her eye and standing up abruptly, startling him from sorting his paper work.

"What is ye problem? Stop frikin staring at me like that ya leathcheann!"

He frowned at her and stood up, walking over to her and crossing his arms.

"That was not polite in the slightest! And why would I stare at you, you daft bird! I suppose the leprechauns have finally gone to your head?" She flushed red at the comment and tightened her hands into fists, glaring at him as best as she could.

"Ye can speak for ye self! Unicorns, eh? Sounds bloody ridiculous any which way ye look at it! Especially coming from someone as old as ye are!"

This time it was England to flush red, stuttering from the reminder of his friends back home.

"And what about ye now? Not as big now, are ye? Doubt ye could even hold a fight on ye own now!" His eyes turned to slits at the comment but she didnt care. How dare he call her a daft bird!

"I suggest you stop now before you say something you will regret." She snickered at him and flicked her red hair over her shoulder, showing that she was less scared of him then she was of a newborn baby.

"Ye dont scare me any more! I aint in ye stinkin house any more, am I? Much better off like this too!Ye were a shite brother! Not worth listening to now! Ye're in this depression shite, arent ye? Shows how 'Great' Britian is now!" She huffed at him, only realising what she said a few second after she said it. She turned to him to see his cheeks red in anger and embarrassment. "Oh shite, Arthur! I sor—"

"Oh just bugger off, Molly!"

She stopped imediately and hung her head down in slight shame and slight fear. She knew the Arthur from the pirate days all too well and she also knew how easy it was to get him to resurface again. He was beyond pissed, that was easy to see, but, because of the 'gentelman' nature he had picked up over the years, he hid his anger behind a tightly shut lips and an acidy glare. The seperation of Ireland from the United Kingdom was a delicate subject for Arthur. He turned around and high tailed it out of the room, leaving a rather upset Molly behind.

~OOOOO~

She was upset. More then upset really. She had left the meeting after that, trying to follow England and talk to him about it. The only problem was that the meeting had been in Germany so she had no idea where she was going.

She sighed – she really had to stop doing that - and walked into the nearest pub.

She gasped in surprise when she walked in. Slumped over an empty beer mug and muttering darkly to himself was England.

She carefuly walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "A-Arthur?"

He didnt move.

She tilted his head to see that he was sleeping. She laughed lightly to herself and picked him up, carrying him to her car and belting him up in the passanger side. He muttered something again and she laughed. Molly started up the car and drove to the place she and England were staying for the duration of the meeting.

~OOOOO~

Molly had (somehow) managed to get the drunk and sleeping England into the house and currently had him wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. She looked at him and smiled.

His lips were parted slightly, a trail of drool going from the corner of his mouth and making a pool of the stuff on the couch. He had a light blush on his cheeks and his hair was flying in every direction. She knelt down and petted his head, laughing to herself when he leaned up into her touch.

He was so cute when he did this. It reminded her of their childhood, when they would play for hours in the woods of Ireland and he would always come back to her with a red face and messy hair, holding something or other for her to look at.

She sighed and moved her hand lower, caressing his cheek with her thumb. She was so absorbed in thought that she failed to notice the stifled yawn the opening of glossy green eyes.

What she didn't miss, however, was the loud whisper of her name. "M-Molly?" She blushed and stood up, jerking backwards in embarrassment.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at the stuttering woman in front of him as she tried to explain what she was doing. "W-well, ye see, ye were drunk a-and I thought that I s-should take ye home! Y-ye were kinda red s-so I thought I should just c-check to see if ye were ok a-and-" she stopped her rambling when he begun to laugh.

She looked at him for a second before frowning.

"And what are ye laughing at?"

He smiled at her and pulled her down to his level, looking her in the eye. Two pairs of green eyes met and she froze.

A blush rose on her cheeks and he chuckled lightly, pulling her into a tight hug. She squeaked as she was grabbed and blushed harder. He chuckled again in her ear and patted her hair.

"You don't need to explain yourself, Molly. It was quite alright." She sighed in relief and welcomed the hug, wrapping her arms around him and smiling contently.

Eventually though, he pulled back and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Maybe you are better without me. You look happier now. Prettier too." She blushed at the comment and looked away. "W-well… I-I doubt that has to do with anything…" He laughed at her and cupped her face with both of his hands, pushing her head towards him with them. "You are beautiful. Ireland is beautiful." And with that he planted a light kiss on her lips. She froze again and, once he had pulled back, touched her lips gently with the tips of her fingers, smiling lightly at him. "T-thank ye, Arthur. Thank ye…"


End file.
